Testing Faith
by Ceramac24
Summary: Faith is in over her head in a situation that escalted beyond her control. *NEWLY UPDATED* CHAPTER 4 IS UP!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!
1. Testing Faith PROLOUGE

Testing Faith  
By CeraMac24  
  
PROLOUGE  
  
MARCH 12, 2003  
  
I'm not proud of myself. Nor, of what I have done and what I have become. I thought that it was something that I could control. But, all too soon, I found that it got out of hand. It had gotten out of hand and I didn't realize it until it was too late.   
  
Suddenly you find yourself caught in this massive undertow that keeps pulling you farther and farther down towards the bottom. No matter how much kicking and digging you do to reach the top again, you ultimately come to the realization that it is too late. You are drowning. Your mind goes blank when you can't breathe anymore, yet, unconsciously, there is always a last ditch attempt to bring yourself up. For me, well, let's just say that it was my only chance. What I did was absolutely necessary.  
  
I know that I am probably driving you crazy with wonder as to what I am talking about. And I sympathize with you. So, I will begin my story by telling you that Officer Boscorelli and I are no longer partners. He has been, full-time, upstairs in Anti-Crime for about six months now. I am happy for him, I really am. It's what he wanted. Although, I know that he secretly misses the atmosphere of the streets that we once shared together.  
  
Now, don't get me wrong. Nothing has changed in our relationship. He is still my best friend and I, despite the recent events, am still his. He visits me at least once a day, sometimes two or three times. He says that he still would, even if it wasn't so convenient.   
  
That's right. Convenient.  
  
If you haven't figured it out by now, I am in jail. I have been for a week now. It's strange to be in here with the same people you take off the streets everyday. My cellmate, Janica, was someone that Mitchell and I picked up about three weeks ago for armed robbery of a convenience store. So far, she's been a pretty good sport about it, although she never misses an opportunity to tease. I never thought I would say this, but it's nice to have a friend in here.   
  
I'm smiling at your curiosity as to who Mitchell is. Well, you'll find out soon enough. Be patient. That is the lesson that I learned from all of this. Patience. It's an underestimated virtue. Eagerness is a weakness. Perhaps if I had been patient, things would have been different. 


	2. Testing Faith CHAPTER ONE

Testing Faith  
By CeraMac24  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
SEPTEMBER 25TH, 2002  
  
This is the day that it began. I will try to remember everything exactly as it happened. I owe it to you, see, because once the trial starts, the facts may be twisted and stretched so much that the truth will become unrecognizable, even to me. You deserve the truth, for I am unsure of how it will be told later on. Rest assured that this is the actual account of what happened and how I got to be here.  
  
One side note, before I start, is to please keep an open mind. We are all humans and we make mistakes. Some can easily be forgotten, others, not so much. This will, without a doubt, change my life forever. Nothing can go back to the way that it was. And for that, I am truly sorry.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Coming back from vacation is like slowly ripping a Band-Aid off an old wound. It is painful and agonizing, but sooner or later the pain wears off and you are back to your normal routine. Well, I can officially say that I was at the beginning stage of this process. Fred and I had just come back from a week's stay at a bed & breakfast in West Chester, Connecticut. Emily and Charlie had stayed with my mother. Fred and I were off to enjoy seven days of uninterrupted bliss. I had never felt so pampered in my entire life. I had almost begun to forget the dirty dishes, unpaid bills, and all around hectic existence we had left behind in the city (and at my mothers).   
  
Don't misunderstand me, please. My kids are my life and I would do anything for them. Everyday I put on a uniform and risk my life to give them a better world. One not filled with guns, drugs, lies, and deceit. If I could make their world one big bowl of sugar, I would. They are the two most important people to me in this world.  
  
Anyways, so before Fred and I knew it, the week was over and back to New York we came. (The Band-Aid ripping begins.) And off to work, I went.  
  
I walked through the front doors of the precinct, plowing head on into Swersky.  
  
He recovered first. "Faith! Welcome Back!" he said.  
  
"Hey Lieu. It's good to be back." I lied.  
  
He grinned. "I'll bet it is."  
  
He caught me, and I smiled. "See you during roll call." I said and started to head back towards the locker room.  
  
"Wait!" he said. I turned around.  
  
"I got you a new partner."  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Yeah, with Bosco gone, we could afford to take a transfer. I think you'll like him. Sully's got him today, with Davis being off. He starts with you tomorrow."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Mitchell." Lieu said. "Officer Guy Mitchell."   
  
************************************************************  
  
I have to stop here to reflect on something. I always thought that when you first hear of a person that ultimately changes your life, you'd feel it in yourself, somewhere. Something goes off inside of your head, whether it be a feeling of caution or comfort. Looking back, I don't remember any such feeling when I first heard his name. Not even when I finally met him. And since then, I have always wondered why.   
  
************************************************************  
  
"Officer's Yokas and Mitchell, stick around for a minute." Swersky said at the conclusion of roll call. All the officer's emptied out of the room leaving myself, Lieu, and one very tall, very young, stranger.  
  
"Faith Yokas, I want you to meet Officer Guy Mitchell. He transferred from the force in Rochester. We're lucky to have him." Lieu said. Mitchell held out his hand, which I politely took. In this frame of two seconds, I studied this man who would be my partner. He was tall, over six feet, and had a great build, broad shoulders with nice arms. His face, however, was the most intriguing part of him. His dark eyes were filled with mystery and wonder. He smiled at me and I realized that this was his weapon. He had the most unbelievable charm. I pulled my hand away and spoke.  
  
"It's nice to meet you." I said.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine, really. Lieutenant Swersky has told me nothing but wonderful things about you, Officer." He smiled.   
  
Damn, he's good.  
  
"All lies, I'm sure." I said. Lieu came around from the podium and stepped between Mitchell and me.   
  
"Faith, you don't give yourself enough credit. Only you would have been able to put up with Boscorelli all those years!"  
  
"I heard that!" By some coincidence, Bosco had walked by the door as Swersky said those words. I found it very amusing.  
  
"Ahh," Swersky said, waving off Bosco with his hand and turning to walk out the door. "I KNEW you were out there!"  
  
"Whatever," I heard Bosco say.  
  
Lieu had gone, leaving just Mitchell and myself alone in the roll call room - together.  
  
"Go out with me tonight." he said.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Well, I figured since we're going to be partners, I thought we should at least make some type of effort to get to know one another."  
  
I remember thinking how stupid it was that I thought he was making an advance on me before. Clearly, I thought at the time, he just wanted to get to know his partner. I felt foolish. I let out a small laugh.  
  
"I'd love to, but I already have plans tonight. It's girls night out on 56th and 8th. Besides, we'll have plenty of time for life stories tomorrow during down time."  
  
He seemed to accept this explanation. "You better get going." I said. "You don't want to make Sully wait for you."  
  
He gave me a small nod and left the room. I picked up my hat and jacket from the desk that I had been seated at and walked out of the room myself.   
  
I ran into Bosco out in the hall after meeting with Lieu and Mitchell.   
  
"Faith!" he called after me.  
  
I smiled at the sound of his voice and turned around. "Hey yourself."  
  
"I heard that you were back today."  
  
"One of your informants up in Anti-Crime?"  
  
"Are you ever gonna to stop?" he asked.  
  
"I doubt it. You'll come to your senses sooner or later and realize that you had it good down here with me." I joked.   
  
"Yokas-." His smile was gone. I hated it when I pushed a joke too far with him.  
  
"Bos, I'm kidding."  
  
He looked down. "I know. I just don't want you to feel that this has anything to do with you. You're not the reason I left. This is just something I have to try out. No regrets, remember?"  
  
"I said that, didn't I?" I recalled the night he first told me about the full-time position opening up. He and I both knew that he was great at the job, and he needed to take this opportunity or he would always wonder what could have been. I had told him that a life full of regrets was no life at all. (You should take your own advice, Faith.)  
  
"Listen," Bosco said, pulling me back to reality. "I have a message from Jesse, in case I saw you before she did. She says to tell you that, in celebration, it's girls night out tonight and that you two are to meet those Bucket Brats at some bar on the corner of 56th and 8th after the shift."   
  
"Yeah, I ran into her in the locker room and she mentioned something about it. She was running late, so she couldn't finish. What's the celebration for?" I asked. We started to walk over to where I got my radio.  
  
"My crazy sister and her friends have entered some stupid beauty pageant."  
  
I took my radio and laughed at the mental picture Bosco placed in front of me. "This 'aughta be great fun!"  
  
I said good-bye to my ex-partner, placed my hat firmly on my head, and walked towards the RMP to begin my day. It had been a long time since I had gone solo. Perhaps it wouldn't wear me out on my first day back.   
  
************************************************************  
  
After the shift, I was changing in the locker room with the rest of the crew when it started. Being a woman, I should have sensed trouble right away. He had walked up behind me, and tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
I turned around, surprised at how close he was. He had something between his fingers. He held it out to me.  
  
"I think you dropped this." Mitchell said.  
  
It was my locket from Fred that had been waiting for me when we got to our room at the bed & breakfast. The inside showed a small picture of the two of us and then one of Emily and Charlie. The front of the locket was engraved with our wedding date. I took the locket from him and our hands touched, briefly. I looked up to find him staring intensely into my eyes. I was taken aback. Suddenly, I realized that this was happening in front of my co-workers. Everyone must be staring, I thought. I wanted to make it stop, but I didn't know how. I was frozen in place.  
  
I think that Jesse noticed how extremely odd this situation had become, because she got up, walked over, and took hold of the necklace in my hand, breaking the spell.  
  
"Did Fred give you this?" she asked, in a loud voice, examining the locket.  
  
"Uh, yeah." I managed to get out. My face felt very flushed. Guy had walked back to his locker and proceeded to get undressed. I don't remember any of the other faces in the locker room. They might have been paying attention or they might not have been. All I remember is Jesse going on and on about the locket and it's aura of romance.  
  
"Oh, your wedding date is engraved on the front! How romantic!" she exclaimed. She opened it, revealing the two pictures. "Man, you guys are one hell of a family."  
  
I managed a weak smile. She purposely was going a little overboard, but I did nothing to stop her. I wasn't sure what had happened back there, but I do know that at that moment, I never wanted to find out. 


	3. Testing Faith CHAPTER TWO

Testing Faith  
By CeraMac24  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
SEPTEMEBER 25, 2002: LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
Like Bosco had said, it was girl's night out at Rick's Bar on 56th and 8th. Jesse and I found they had already started by the time we got there. We sat down at their table and one of the girls, Vanni, got up to get us a drink. She was buying the first round. She came back a few minutes later with my drink. I don't remember what I had. It doesn't matter anyways. I didn't get a chance to drink it.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Here we go!" Vanni said, back from the bar with drinks in hand. "A Rum and Coke for Jesse and a Tequila Sunrise for Faith. And Faith, yours is compliments of the cute guy at the bar over there." she said, pointing at the tall, dark, and handsome man leaning on the bar and staring at their group.   
  
Kim's mouth dropped. "Wow, Faith. He is gorgeous."  
  
I looked at who Vanni was pointing at. It was Mitchell. My back stiffened and I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. I honestly couldn't believe that he was here.   
  
"He doesn't give up, does he?" Jesse said.  
  
"Ok," Max said. "Are we missing something?"  
  
I turned around. "He's the new beat cop at the precinct. He just transferred from the force in Rochester."   
  
"Rochester? Damn, they make 'em fine looking in Rochester! Woot!" Vanni yelled.  
  
I let out a small laugh. "Yeah. It was Davis' day off, so Lieu paired him with Sully. And from tomorrow on, he's my new partner."  
  
"Does he have a name?" Kim asked. "Or should we just call him 'Fine Looking Rochester Man'?"  
  
"Mitchell. Guy Mitchell."   
  
"It fits." Kim said, starting to stand. "Here guys, the next round's on me."  
  
"Wait," I said. "This one's mine." I headed towards the bar, bound and determined to find out just what in the hell he was doing here. I approached him from behind and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled.  
  
"Hey there." he said, very smoothly, I should add.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"What? I'm not allowed to go out?"  
  
"That's not what I meant and you know it. I told you I was coming here, so I'm going to ask you again. What are you doing here?"  
  
"This happens to be a favorite place of mine, and I thought, since I was at the bar and saw my partner sitting with her—"  
  
"Your favorite place? You've lived here for, like what, a week?"  
  
"Faith, I'm from Rochester. It's not exactly the hottest spot in New York. Any chance my friends and I got to come into the city, we took. What in the hell are you being so uptight about anyways?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah, you. You have something against me, though I don't know what. If this is about what happened in the locker room—"  
  
I cut him off again. "Nothing happened in the locker room."  
  
"Okay, right." he said. "Nothing happened."  
  
I couldn't figure this guy out for the life of me. He was right about something, though. I did have something against him, but I wasn't sure what it was either. Maybe it was the realization that, for the first time since I started on the streets, I would be sharing everyday from here on out with someone other than Bosco. Perhaps I had grown too comfortable with what we had and I wasn't ready for a change. Anyways, that's what I told myself.  
  
"It's not you, okay. It's me. I guess I'm just a little unwilling to adjust to a new partner."  
  
"You and Bosco were pretty close, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, we were." I said, quietly. Wait a second, I thought. "We are."  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked  
  
"We are pretty close. Not 'we were'."  
  
"Oh, I see." he said. He set his drink down, took my hand in his and looked me square in the eyes. "Whatever trust was between you and Bosco, I just want you to know that you can find it in me, also. I don't want you to write me off even before I have a chance to prove that to you." His voice was so soft and it seemed to be dripping with sincerity. I don't think that, in all the years I worked with Bosco, he'd never talked to me like that before. Nor had he ever looked at me the way that Mitchell was looking at me at that moment. It was almost as if they were tearing into my soul.  
  
It was starting again; the sensation that I felt ripple through me in the locker room. I had to end this, because, deep down, I knew he wouldn't.   
  
"I have to get drinks." I said, pulling my hand away. I walked around him to the other side of the bar, inhaling deeply as I did. The air in here all of a sudden got very stuffy.   
  
After I ordered, I headed back to the table with our drinks. Even though it had appeared, on the surface, that he had done nothing wrong but "coincidentally" showing up at the same bar as me, he did succeed in ruining my night. I set the tray on the table and sat back down.  
  
"You ok?" Jesse asked.  
  
I nodded. I looked back towards the bar. Mitchell was still there; only he wasn't staring over here anymore. "You know what?" I said, turning around. "I think I'm going to head home." I grabbed my jacket off the chair and put it on.  
  
"Aw, Faith, don't leave." Max said.  
  
"No, I promised Fred I wouldn't be long. Are you guys on tomorrow?"  
  
"Aren't we always?" Kim said, sarcastically.  
  
I smiled. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." I walked out the door, without one look towards the bar, and prayed that he didn't follow me out here. 


	4. Testing Faith CHAPTER THREE

Testing Faith  
By CeraMac24  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
OCTOBER 29TH, 2002  
  
When you watch an officer go down, the very first thing you think is 'Thank God it wasn't me'. Milliseconds later, that feeling is replaced by one of guilt for even thinking about yourself when one of your own is lying on the street in a pool of his own blood. What makes it even worse is when you know that the bullet the officer took could have been meant for you.   
  
Officer Tim Morris of 55-Steven died protecting me. I'll explain.  
  
************************************************************   
  
Mitchell and I had been partners for a little over a month and we were really starting to fall into sync with one another. Don't get me wrong, he was no Boscorelli, but it was pretty damn close.   
  
Anyways, it was just another Tuesday when it happened.   
  
Two guys had taken a convenience store owner and all the customers inside hostage. All they wanted was a little money, but the robbery went wrong and all too quickly things turned into a hostage situation.   
  
Mitchell and I in 55-David were the first on the scene, followed by Sully and Davis in 55-Charlie and Morris and Lund in 55-Steven. One of the perps escaped through the back door and was now roaming the streets of the city. While the hostage unit dealt with what was going on inside the store, it was our job to find this jag-off that got away. We tracked him for blocks, zig-zagging through people's yards and up and over fences, until the six of us had him pretty well cornered.   
  
He had jumped the boarded fence of a residential home and was now trapped in the backyard. There were two ways out. One was to go back the way he came, over the fence, but Sully and Davis guarded that. Lund and I had the other exit, a gate that, when opened, lead into the neighbor's yard. Mitchell and Morris had entered the house and were at the back door when it happened.  
  
I entered first through the gate, gun drawn, looking for any sign of him. Morris and Mitchell had opened the screen door and stood on the stairs that led to the ground below. It was then that the perp appeared as if out of nowhere, his gun drawn, and aimed directly at me.  
  
"Yokas!" Morris yelled, the second he saw the gun aimed at me.  
  
The perp turned and fired four shots. Two landed without causing harm, but the other two hit Morris in a place that his vest did not protect him from. More shots were fired, and the next thing I knew, Lund had the perp in cuffs and I was standing over Morris' body watching Mitchell try to keep him alert until a bus arrived on the scene.   
  
Sully and Davis had come through the gate that Lund and I had been guarding. I didn't even notice them standing there until I felt Sully's hand on my shoulder.   
  
"What happened?"  
  
I was speechless. I just kept staring at Morris. He was trying to fight it. I actually watched death creep up on him, slowly taking him away. It was the most horrible thing that I have ever witnessed.   
  
He was dead before Doc and Carlos arrived on the scene.   
  
I had never felt so sick to my stomach before. I ran out of the yard, around the gate, released all of the sickness, anger, sadness, and fear that I had in me. But, I didn't cry. Somehow, I couldn't bring myself to cry. I had stopped crying years ago, over guns shoved in my face. It was so common an occurrence it didn't even phase me anymore. But, it was not common to watch someone you've known for years die after, quite possibly, taking a bullet meant for you.   
  
We arrived back at the precinct about an hour later. We had meetings with the detectives and Lieu to shed light on what happened. I'm afraid I wasn't much help. Everything was such a blur, even now I can't believe how fast it happened. I was just happy when the shift was finally over with. The only thing I needed right then and there was to hold my kids and tell them I love them.   
  
I went into the locker room to grab my things. Opening the locker door, I noticed my locket that Fred had given me. I picked it up and opened it. Staring back at me were my perfect children. Suddenly I felt tears starting to rise. I quickly snapped the locket and threw it back into my locker. Slamming the door, I sat on the bench and put my head in my hands. I was so lost in my emotions that I didn't even hear Mitchell open the door and quietly let himself inside.   
  
"Hey. You okay?" he asked.  
  
I looked up. He had squatted down so that we were at eye-level. Our eyes met for a brief second before I looked away. "I thought so." I said.  
  
He placed a hand on my upper arm. "Look, Faith, these things happen. He was doing his job. He knew the risks. Morris was a great cop."  
  
I continued to avoid eye contact. I didn't want him to see how shaken up I was. I was the senior officer between Mitchell and I. I wasn't supposed to be vulnerable and show my weaknesses. On the street, the second you let yourself be vulnerable, you lose. You lose big. Look at what happened to Morris.   
  
"Come on," Mitchell said. "Get your coat." He got off his knees and went over to his locker. Grabbing his coat, he turned around to see that I hadn't moved.   
  
"Faith, please."  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"I'm not going to let you mope around all night feeling sorry for yourself," he said, slipping into his coat.  
  
"No, I don't think--"  
  
"Faith, I'm just looking out for you. I don't think that you should be alone right now."  
  
"Fred." I said. "I have Fred."  
  
He seemed undeterred by this. "Yeah, well, Fred wasn't out there today was he? He doesn't know how you feel right now. But, I do. So, one drink, please. That's all I'm asking."  
  
I argued with myself in my head. Part of me knew that I should go home to Fred, Emily, and Charlie. I should have listened to that voice better. "Why do you want me to go?" I found myself asking him.  
  
"Maybe I don't want to be alone right now. You know, you're not the only one who is upset by what happened tonight. A great officer died in my arms tonight and, to top it off, I almost lost my partner! You don't think that bothers me?" he said, his voice rising.  
  
I had no idea that he even gave the fact that it could have been me out there a second thought. He turned and slammed his locker shut. I jumped.   
  
He kept his back to me and sighed. He bent his head, as if looking at his feet. "I would really appreciate your company for one drink. You don't even have to pretend to have a good time either."  
  
I couldn't believe it, but I actually smiled.  
  
************************************************************  
  
I expected that once we got to the bar we would go through the usual "pity" steps. He'd say that it should have been him who took the bullet for me, since we were partners and everything. I would answer back that he was stupid for thinking such a thing. He'd come back with the fact that we're partners and partners are supposed to have each others back's, and then I would ask him what good he would be to me dead. He'd sort of smile a lazy half-grin, followed by a long silence as he contemplated this. Then, I would drain what was left of my beer, say goodnight, and drive home. Partners all over the world go through this together. It's probably happening at this moment, right now. Bosco and I had gone through it a few times. It's what I expected would happen.  
  
What I did not expect was that, 30 minutes after we left the precinct, I would be ordering a second drink. 


	5. Testing Faith CHAPTER FOUR

Testing Faith  
By CeraMac24  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
OCTOBER 29TH: LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
We stayed for almost two hours. Looking back, I am still sure that this was exactly where I needed to be and whom I needed to be with. Fred would never have understood what went on out on the street earlier. He would only tell me how dangerous my job is and how it's just not worth it. He'd tell me I should quit and five rounds of arguing over who's right and who's wrong would follow. It's happened before, so I know the routine. The whole subject of my near-death experience and the fact that I watched a man die would be overshadowed by his lecture on the shortcomings of my job.  
  
What I needed that night was to have someone who knew how I felt and that someone was Guy Mitchell. I got what I needed...and more.  
  
************************************************************   
  
To my surprise, I was actually having a good time. So good, in fact, that after a while I was completely unaware of the vibrations my cell phone was making in my purse on my lap. We enjoyed each other's company on tonight of all nights, and I found myself fortunate to have someone understand all that went on earlier. He talked of life, risks and chances, guilt and pain, happiness and friendship. It seemed as if his words were created solely for my benefit, although I knew he was fighting demons of his own from earlier.   
  
Something odd, though, happened as we were talking. Once again I got this weird feeling in my stomach as I watched him. I had been getting them for days now, whenever I looked at him, or was near him. His presence in a room did something to my insides that I couldn't quite place. There was no one that I could really talk to about this. How do you tell someone that their married friend is lusting after their obviously unmarried (not to mention attractive) partner? Every time the feelings came, I just brushed them off as if they were nothing. Just because you're married doesn't mean that you can't think people are attractive. Bosco is attractive, I guess. Take Jimmy Doherty from across the street, now he is good-looking. (And don't think I don't know how Fred has a thing for Brad Pitt's wife. Ahh, Brad Pitt...) As long as you don't act on these so-called feelings, everything is okay.   
  
But sitting across from Mitchell at the bar, the feelings were stronger than ever--and harder to ignore. So, in an effort to do my best, I ordered drink after drink, hoping sooner or later that the alcohol would render everything senseless. And it worked that way, more or less.   
  
Seventeen missed calls later, I knew I had to get home. I didn't know what I was going to say to Fred when I got there, but somehow the notion of 'I was at a bar with my gorgeous partner' wasn't going to cut it. I had to think of something.  
  
After telling Mitchell it was time to call it a night, he helped me into my coat and grabbed my purse for me. (I was a little too intoxicated to remember it on my own.) We left the bar and he led me to the passenger door of his Blazer. We were walking arm in arm, thanks to my inability to walk on my own. He leaned me up against the side of the SUV while he unlocked it. Once he opened the door, he turned to put me inside. I must have passed out while leaning there, because the next thing I remember is that I felt his hand lightly tapping my cheek.  
  
"Faith," he said. "Faith, wake up."  
  
I blinked my eyes at the recognition of his voice, and murmured some kind of gibberish that I doubt he understood. I tried to push away from the side of the vehicle but my body seemed to be glued to it. He slammed the passenger door in a last ditch attempt to get me to wake up. My head shot upright, as I expected he wanted. I opened my eyes to find his face only inches from mine. It hit me like a ton of bricks. I knew it was going to happen before he even made a move.   
  
It was soft at first, feather-light. But, I returned it, which opened the door for him to discover more, and I let him.   
  
We parted lips and explored each other for the first time. I felt the moisture of his tongue and the urgency of his touch. His hands slid up and down my back, as if to ensure I was really in his arms. They were in my hair seconds later and I found myself responding to this man in a way that I never had with anyone before. I suddenly couldn't get enough of him and I was reaching out for anything that I could get a hold of--his arms, hair, back, and hips.   
  
I pushed myself off of the Blazer and turned us so that his backside was against it. We continued to taste each other with a quickness that made my heart race. He reached behind for the handle and opened up the door to the backseat. I parted from him, grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, and pulled him inside.   
  
Our lips were still clutching one another as we quickly disassembled our clothing. There was nothing slow and unhurried about this. It was a pure, physical, and animal desire that needed to be filled or we would explode. I had felt it growing inside of me for days. I had tried my hardest to ignore it, but there in that Blazer, thinking was damn near impossible.  
  
I sat back to examine this amazing creature before me. He was even more beautiful without his clothes on. That gorgeous body, with perfectly toned muscles, caused me to catch my breath at the sight of it. He seemed to take pleasure in the way his body was exciting me, because it brought a smile to that magnificent mouth. His eyes danced as he watched me give him leave to explore me with his touch. Giving in to my own sensuality, I ran my hands over his chest, feeling the tight muscles beneath my fingers. We looked into each other's eyes and knew that there was no turning back. Surrendering to everything that we felt, we came together, body and soul, as one.   
  
It was like nothing I have ever experienced before. 


End file.
